ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenooks
Fenooks (Also Known as Pirates of the Fennec Foxes) is a 2014 one hour animated program produced by Corus Entertainment and Universal Television. Main Characters *'Sherley': Also known as Captain Sherley, He is a fennec fox who wears a shirt, blue pants and a buckle around the front of his shirt. He always have a crush on Granuaile, A fennec fox. He says that his name sounds like a girls name. In the 5th Episode of the show, He gets a Carbuncle named Jewelthina and is currently with her owner as a pet. *'Granuaile': A fennec fox who is Sherley's girlfriend. She has a tooth sticking out of her mouth and is smart. She says that she likes to eat sandwiches of all kinds. She is also a great sandwich chef. In The Fenooks: Night of the Falling Stars, She mentions that she has 2 sisters, 2 brothers and a baby on the way because her mother was pregnant with the 6th kit. *'Seamore': A drunk fennec fox who has a gold tooth. He is a fan of dolphins and owns a plush of it since he was a baby. He likes to drink root beer and is drunk. It was shown that he gets dizzy by rowing the boat while going places like Antarctica like he did in the 2nd Episode. *'Valerie': A fennec fox who is the younger sister of Seamore. As mentioned in the 2nd episode, She and her brother like to go to the bar because of their favorite foods. She likes to dance while Seamore drinks beer. She wears a summer dress and has flip flops on her feet. She also has her hair braided into a ponytail *'Philippe': A big eared fennec fox who is the adopted little brother of Alexia (Who seems to like her a lot). Before he was on the show, He was born with huge ears after his birth. *'Alexia': A fennec fox who is one of the members. She has blond hair and is known as a comedian. Her catchphrase for the show and movie is "Slip at someone at your size." According to the movie, She said that she's allergic to gun powder. *'Colby': A fennec fox with a hairband across his forehead and has shaggy hair. He is known to play the drums and says his catchphrase "Let's Rock 'n Roll!". *'Jewelphina': A lavender carbuncle who was born from a jewel egg in Episode 5. She has light pink eyes and has a red violet gem on her forehead. She is Sherley's pet and partner. At first after her birth, she was cared by Sherley thinking that he's her mother. *'Emberthirst (Thirsty)': A red dragon who is the partner of Twinklina. He wears a necklace who resembles Twinklina's. In the show, He first appeared in Episode 5 of the show. *'Twinklina': An albino fennec fox who is a new member of the Fenooks. She wears a magical star necklace and has a dragon partner named Emberthirst (Thirsty). She was known to be in love with Carbuncles as seen in her debut episode along with Emberthirst. Recurring Characters *'Barnebee': A fat fennec fox with a beard. He is shown to like beer. *'Amber': A very young fennec fox who is the youngest sister of Granuaile. In her debut episode, She says that she always get scared because of her young age. Later, her older sister comforts her by singing her to sleep. She was first mentioned in The Fenooks: Night of the Falling Stars by her older sister Granuaile stated that she has 2 sisters and 2 brothers and 1 baby on the way. Episodes Fenooks/Episodes